User blog:Matt Hadick/Thief Starter's Guide
In the world of stealth, Thief is an obvious classic. The first game, Thief: The Dark Project, was absolutely revolutionary — a first person stealth game with an intriguing morality mechanic. Players could choose to either disregard basic morality and jump head-first into a dark world of crime and murder, or exercise restraint to get the job done without causing too much of a ruckus. Games like Dishonored and Deus Ex: Human Revolution were obviously inspired by Thief’s base mechanics. The Thief franchise is stepping out of the shadows for the first time in ten years. The last game, Thief: Deadly Shadows, was developed simultaneously for Windows and Microsoft, and was well received by critics. Despite this, it hasn’t received a followup until now, with Thief, a reboot of the series developed by Eidos Montreal, the studio behind the 2011 hit Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It seems as though the game will appeal to both diehard fans of the series and newcomers alike. Keep reading for an overview of the game’s story, gameplay, and features! Have you played any Thief title before? Yes, all of them. At least one. No. Can’t remember. Story Thief is set in a dark world inspired by steam punk, an aesthetic that marries victorian style with steam-based technology. The player assumes the role of Garrett, a master thief who has been traveling from a long time. Garrett is the same protagonist from the earlier their games. He is a cynical character who wishes for nothing else but to be left alone to steal for himself. However, he seems to constantly get himself entailed in situations of epic proportions. Thief finds Garret returning to his home town, The City, after an extended leave of absence, only to find it ruled over by a dastardly tyrant known cryptically as The Baron. A distinctive class system has emerged — one where the rich live in good fortune, while the poor suffer due to a terrible plague. Garrett, the opportunist that he is, decides it’s a good time for thievery. As he says: “what’s yours is mine.” Characters *Garrett - The main character in Thief. A master thief who finds comfort in the shadows. *The Baron - An evil tyrant who rules over the city with an iron fist. His rules are stringent and his punishments to be feared. The powerful militia does his bidding. *Orion - The leader of The Graven, a religious organization that seeks to inspire the people of The City, but may have an ulterior motive. *Basso - A shady business man connected to the underground who helps Garret find items to steal. *Madam Xiao Xiao - The owner of the hedonistic House of Blossoms, a gentlemen’s club that deals in carnal recreation. She prefers secrets and favors to money, however. Gameplay As stated above, the player will have a certain amount of freedom when it comes to playing the game. That said, the game hopes players will use violence as a last resort by making it less effective as it might be in other stealth-oriented games. Similarly to games like Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Dishonored, there are a number of potential paths and approaches in each level. Garret can pickpocket characters, use the level design to his advantage — do whatever it takes to topple the intelligent A.I., which has been programmed to be hyperaware of its environment. By entering “Focus” mode, Garret’s vision will be enhanced, showing the player various objects in the level that can be used to enhance stealth, like lanterns that can be put out or ladders that can be climbed. It will also give Garret the ability to slow down time so that he can find his way around enemies more efficiently. Will your first playthrough be good or evil in Thief? Good Evil Both Don’t Know Weapons *Blackjack - A melee device that allows Garret to knock enemies unconscious. *Compound Bow - A bow that folds down for stealthier movement, the Compound Bow can be used either lethally or non-lethally. *Claw - A grappling device that allows Garret to climb to otherwise unreachable places. Which weapon sounds the coolest? Blackjack Compound Bow Claw None Multiplayer Details surrounding Thief’s multiplayer mode remain scarce, but it has been confirmed that the game will not have any competitive multiplayer. That said, there are rumors rumbling about the internet that the game may have some kind of online component — could it be a cooperative mode? Would you like to see multiplayer in Thief? Yes — cooperative and competitive. Cooperative only. Competitive only. No Don’t care. I just want a quality single player experience. Trailer Gallery THIEF E3 Screenshots1.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots2.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots3.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots4.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots6.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots7.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots8.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots9.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots10.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots11.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots12.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots13.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots14.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots15.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots16.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots17.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots18.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots19.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots20.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots21.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots22.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots23.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots24.jpg THIEF E3 Screenshots25.jpg Will you be playing Thief? Yes! Can't wait. Maybe someday. Not sure. I don't think so. Heck no! Category:Blog posts